Les âmes croisées
by Kassiopee
Summary: [AU]1914, à l'aube de la Guerre, deux âmes vont se rencontrer, deux univers différents mais pourtant si semblable. L'une est peintre et vis dans la misère. L'autre est critique d'art et vit dans la Bourgeoisie.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! Voici un petit two shots sur Rizzoli and Isle. C'est un AU voici quelques explications :

- A cet époque, très peu de femmes sont critiques d'art ou bien même peintre.

- Jane fait partit de la classe ouvrière et donc vit dans la misère tandis que Maura vit dans la Bourgeoisie et la Luxure

- La Bourgeoisie prend beaucoup de pouvoir et l'empereur qui règne est Guillaume II.

-Le Salon est un rassemblement qui servait aux artistes de se faire connaître afin de pouvoir vendre. ( /!\ A partir du XX ème siècle, le Salon perd de son pouvoir.)

-Le mouvement artistique dont je me sert dans cette histoire est le mouvement Die Brücke ou bien Expressionnisme Allemand. Petites explication : En France, en 1905 un mouvement appelé FAUVISME est apparut ( Les Fauves travaillaient énormément sur la couleur afin de faire au défi de la photographie.). A Dresde, un groupe d'étudiant ont décidés de se servir de ces travaux pour créer leurs mouvements ( Il y en a eu deux, Die Brücke et Der Blaue Reiter). Le premier servait avant tout à libérer ses sentiments, c'est ce que je vais tenter de décrire dans cette FF.

Et il faut savoir que les peintres Expressionnistes peignaient leurs sentiments, comme ceux de la société - ( Peur de la Révolution industriel qui arrive trop vite, ou même la guerre qui se prépare … ^^)

Etant une étudiante en Histoire de l'Art, j'ai voulu utiliser ce thème pour écrire un de mes textes !

Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire! Si vous avez besoin de plus d'explications, demandaient moi par MP ou bien laissez moi une review, je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

1914, à l'aube de la Guerre, deux âmes vont se rencontrer, deux univers différents mais pourtant si semblable. L'une est peintre et vis dans la misère. L'autre est critique d'art et vit dans la Bourgeoisie.

Berlin, 1914 :

La jeune femme se tourna et se retourna sur son matelas qui se trouvait à même le sol. Le froid et l'humidité s'infiltraient à travers les tissus, l'empêchant de dormir. Il était un peu plus de quatre heures du matin, mais elle préféra se lever. La jeune femme fit attention de ne faire aucuns bruit lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir afin de ne réveiller personne. Sa mère et son petit frère Tommy dormait dans des pièces adjacentes.

Le jeune garçon avait seulement douze ans et était obligé de travailler dans les mines de charbon pour pouvoir subvenir comme il le pouvait aux besoin de sa famille, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez. Leurs père, Franck Rizzoli était décédé il y a de ça quelques années dans un accident dans la mine. Cette dernière s'était effondrée, tuant ainsi une dizaine de personne. Angela, leurs mère était tombée malade et était obligée de reste dans leurs vieille maison délabrée. Franckie, son autre frère de deux ans son cadet avait été enrôlé dans l'armée comme tous les jeunes de vingt ans en bonne forme et santé.

Jane, quant à elle était l'aînée de la famille et avait décidé de se déguiser en homme pour pouvoir vendre ses tableaux. Les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de travailler sans accords de leurs mari et en l'absence d'hommes, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

La jeune femme travaillait d'arrache pied pour que ses œuvres soient exposées au Salon d'Automne de Berlin.

Si elle était acceptée et que les critiques étaient bonnes, elle pourrait se faire une petite renommée et ainsi subvenir aux besoin de sa famille. Dans le cas contraire, elle devrait trouver une autre solution pour survivre.

Jane se dirigea alors vers une pièce adjacente qui lui servait d'atelier pour peindre. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, alluma la lampe à huile et souleva le voile qui recouvrait la toile qui se trouvait au centre.

L'œuvre qu'elle était en train de peindre représentait une silhouette qui semblait se faire aspirer par des ombres. Seul le buste dépassait de cet amas informe. Les couleurs étaient sombres dans un camaïeux d'ocre. Seul une touche de rouge placé au centre rehaussait la toile, lui donnant toute sa dynamique.

Les lignes obliques descendantes que formait la fumée et le corps donnait une sensation de malaise au tableau, cela semblait attirer le spectateur vers le fond. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle rassemblait la masse brune de ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Si la jeune femme peignait, c'était avant tout pour se libérer des sentiments négatifs qui l'habitaient, tels que cette peur de perdre son frère à la guerre, ou encore la haine et la colère que lui inspirait les Bourgeois. Les Bougeois … Cette classe qui s'enrichissait sur le dos des ouvrier comme eux !

Jane se saisit du pinceau qui trônait sur le chevalet avant de diluer la peinture qui se trouvait sur la palette avec de l'eau.

Avant d'appliquer la peinture fraîchement diluée, Jane toucha du bout des doigts sa toile et savoura quelques instant la sensation que cela lui procurait. La jeune femme aimait le toucher rugueux de la peinture sèche. Puis elle appliqua la matière fraîche sur les couches plus anciennes. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que ce sa mère ne se réveille et vienne la voir. Angela resta plusieurs minutes à observer sa fille travailler avant de se racler doucement la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Jane stoppa son mouvement et se tourna vers sa mère en murmurant :

« -Ma ... »

« -Janie, vient manger quelque chose, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. »

« -Je n'ai pas faim, souffla la jeune femme, je n'ai pas faim. Donne le à Tommy.

« -Jane Clementine Rizzoli, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose ! Je refuse que tu ne tombes malade à cause de cela ! »

Le ton de la voix était sans appel, et Jane savait que lorsque sa mère l'appelait par son nom complet, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. La jeune femme suivit la femme dans la cuisine et savoura le repas qu'il lui avait été préparée avec soin.

Quand elle eut finit, elle annonça :

« -Cette après midi, je vais aller porter mes tableaux au Salon. »

« -C'est déjà le Salon ? Oh Jane ! Je ne peux que tu souhaiter bonne chance ! Ce Salon d'Automne est si important pour toi ! »

« -Merci Ma. Je vais me préparer ... »

Jane fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle s'enroula une bande de tissus autour de la poitrine qu'elle sera fort afin de cacher ses formes. Puis elle enfila une chemise blanche ample ainsi qu'un pantalon noir avant de s'attacher les cheveux en un chignon pour les mettre dans une casquette. Elle était obligée de se déguiser en homme afin de pouvoir faire exposer ses œuvres, sinon, elle n'était pas acceptée.

Nerveusement, Jane commença à faire les cent pas dans sa petite chambre. Elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir exposer ses œuvres au Salon.

Elle inspira, expira pour tenter de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, l'angoisse ne redescendait pas. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, comment est ce que ça famille survivrait ? C'est cette pensée là qui la força à bouger.

La brune retourna dans son atelier et emballa ses toiles avant de les mettre dans une charrette pour les transporter plus facilement. Quand elle eut finit de les transférer, elle partit.

Le trajet de chez elle jusqu'au Salon prit une dizaine de minutes, et quand elle fut devant les grandes portes en verre, elle hésita. Le doute qui l'avait saisit la reprenait à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'une personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ne vienne l'accoster :

« -Monsieur, Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas stationner ici. Nous attendons que des artistes amènent leurs œuvres afin de les exposer. »

« -Hum, justement, je suis ici pour exposer certaines de mes œuvres. »

« -Dans ce cas là, suivez moi. »

L'homme ouvrit la marche et Jane le suivit d'un pas incertains jusqu'à une grande pièce où était entassé divers tableaux qui, comme les siens attendaient d'être accrochés. Lorsque son guide déballa ses toiles, il les observa et dis :

« -Ca ressemble au mouvement Die Brücke. »

« -Oui, c'est bien cela … Les travaux de Ernest Ludwig Kirchner m'ont beaucoup inspiré, ainsi que ceux des Fauves français … Répondit Jane."

"-Je vois ça. Nous accrocherons vos tableaux plus tard dans la semaine, l'exposition commencera durant le week end."

"-Bien merci."

Au même moment, une jeune femme blonde, d'une vingtaine d'années rentra dans la pièce. Elle portait une robe de style empire ceinturer sous la poitrine et qui lui retombait sur les pieds. Tout dans son allure vestimentaire crier son rang et sa richesse. C'était une bourgeoise. Elle s'approcha des œuvres avec un petit calepin et nota quelques petites choses. Jane l'observait. Dans tout ses gestes il y avait une telle grâce. Elle dégageait une aura que Jane voulu de suite capturer. Que ce soit dans l'étincelle dans son regard quand elle étudiait les toiles, ou bien que ce soit son froncement de sourcil quand elle écrivait sur son petit calepin.

Elle se fit un croquis mental avant de s'en aller. Sur le chemin, elle frôla la jeune critique d'art et huma son parfum discrètement. Mais cette dernière le remarqua et allait répliquer, mais Jane était déjà dehors.

La blonde avait elle aussi observée le jeune peintre. Dès le premier regard quelque chose l'avait intriguée. Que ce soit dans sa façon de se tenir ou bien de se mouvoir. Il avait une démarche légèrement chaloupée que seule les femmes avaient, ou bien comme son tic que se remettre les mèches derrière les oreilles. Il ou elle l'intriguait. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur cet artiste.

Quand elle arriva devant ses toiles, un sifflement appréciateur lui échappa, elle aimait beaucoup, et elle supposait que beaucoup d'autres personnes seraient de son avis. Pour que personne ne puissent l'acheter et qu'elle l'ai pour elle, la critique d'art n'hésita pas une seule seconde à en faire une mauvaise critique. C'était bas, c'était lâche, elle le savait mais elle voulait ce tableau.

L'homme qui accrochait les tableaux la regarda suspicieusement lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

« -Bonjour, savez vous qui est l'auteur de ce tableau ? »

Elle désigna un de ceux de Jane, celui ou l'on voyait l'homme se faire aspirer par la brume.

« -C'est le jeune homme que vous venez de voir. Je ne sais pas son nom j'ai oublié de le lui demander ? Il a dû signer un registre pour pouvoir présenter ses œuvres, peut être que vous y trouverez ce que vous cherchez. »

« -Je veux bien voir … Murmura la jeune femme. »

« -Au fait, puis je savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous voulez voir cet artiste ? »

« -Je suis Maura Isle, critique d'art et je voulais rencontrer ce peintre pour pouvoir lui poser quelques questions. »

« -Mademoiselle Isle ?! Excusez moi, je ne savais pas ! »

« -Il n'y a pas de soucis. Vous êtes nouveau, c'est cela ? Demanda poliment la jeune femme, bien qu'elle soit agacée.»

« -Oui, je travaille ici depuis une semaine. Répondit le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. »

« -C'est donc pour cela que vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais. Puis je consulter le registre s'il vous plait ? Le relança t-elle avec cette fois ci une pointe d'agacement qui transperçait dans sa voix.»

« -Bien sur ! Suivez moi. Bafouilla t-il. »

Il la guida jusqu'à son bureau avant de lui tendre un carnet. Il lui désigna un nom et une adresse :

_**3 rue La fayette- ViktorWild.**_

« -Merci bien, je dois y aller, bonne journée. »

Maura sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers sa voiture qui l'attendais. Elle monta à l'intérieur et donna l'adresse à son chauffeur. Ce dernier fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Il était habitué aux demandes extravagantes de sa patronne.

Quand elle fut devant la maison du peintre, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle vivait dans un endroit aussi miteux. En effet, le bâtiment était délabrée et empestait la moisissure. La jeune blonde sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée avec un rictus de dégoût gravé sur le visage. Elle monta les escaliers avec précaution jusqu'au troisième étage. Là haut, elle s'arrêta devant une porte au bois humide, et elle toqua. La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre des pas et de voir une tignasse brune apparaître. Celle ci sembla surprise de la voir, mais elle se reprit rapidement en demandant :

« -Oui ? Que puis je pour vous ? Vous avez dû vous tromper d'étage, non ?

« -Non, je voulais vous parler. »

« -Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?! S'exclama Jane. »

« -Puis je entrer ? Ca sera plus simple pour discuter. »

« -Je-euh, bien sur … »

Jane s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, bien qu'elle soit méfiante. Maura sourit intérieurement, la réaction de la brune qu'elle avait en face d'elle confirmait ses doutes. Mais aussi, elle avait des mains de peintres, abîmées par les travaux manuels, et elle possédait le même regard que le peintre qu'elle avait croisé quelques minutes auparavant.

La blonde5- décida d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet :

« -Tu es bien Viktor Wild, n'est ce pas ? »

« -De quoi ? Je ne sais pas qui est ce Viktoir Wild ! Et puis, je suis une femme, ça ne se voit pas ?! »

« -Tu as des mains de peintres, et puis, je t'ai reconnu grâce à ton regard. Je ne te dénoncerais pas, tu as beaucoup trop de talent pour. Comment t'appelles tu ?»

« -J-Jane Rizzoli, mais, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

« -Est ce que je pourrais voir ton atelier ? »

« -Je-euh … Attends ici ! »

Jane se rua dans son atelier et fut désespérée en voyant le désordre qui y régnait. Elle tenta de ranger comme elle le put jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le tableau qu'elle était en train de peindre. On pouvait reconnaître la critique qui était chez elle actuellement. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le voit ! Mais c'était trop tard. La blonde avait suivit son hôte jusque dans son atelier et avait vu le tableau. Elle fut surprise, pourquoi donc est ce que Jane peignait elle son portrait ? Elle s'avança doucement jusque devant la toile sous le regard gêné de l'autre jeune femme. Maura toucha distraitement la toile avant de se retourner ses son interlocutrice :

« - Mais, pourqu- »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Jane la coupa :

« -Je ne sais pas vraiment … Il y a quelque chose dans ton regard, une étincelle lorsque tu es en présence d'œuvres d'arts, et euuh … Tu était vraiment belle. Encore plus que lorsque tu es habillée de belles robes ou autres, tu étais toi à ce moment là et ... »

« -Oh … Maura ne savait pas quoi dire. »

Elle était touchée par les paroles de la brune et lui proposa :

«- Est ce que tu voudrais que je te serves de modèle … ? »

« -Je-je ne peux pas me permettre cela ! Tu es de la Bourgeoisie, je suis une ouvrière ! »

« -Si tu deviens mon peintre officiel, tu le pourras. »

« -Je-dans ce cas, oui … Mais pour ma famille ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire pour eux ? »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ils en profiteront aussi. »

« -Oh merci! »

Jane était émue, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir quitter cette misère ! Maura sourit à cette vue. Voir le bonheur sur le visage de quelqu'un n'avait pas de prix, et si elle pouvait aider, elle le faisait.

Jane se calma et demanda :

« -Dis moi, est ce que je peux peindre ton portrait, s'il te plait … ? »

« -Oui, bien sur, si tu veux. »

« -Ok, met toi là alors, dis Jane en désignant un fauteuil. »

Maura fit ce que l'on demandait et prit la pose. Durant des heures et des heures elles restèrent ici, Jane observant méticuleusement la jeune bourgeoise. Maura était gênée, c'était la première fois qu'elle posait pour quelqu'un, qu'elle servait de modèle, mais la sensation était plutôt agréable.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! Je ne pensais pas que l'histoire plairait … J'avais vraiment peur que vous ne trouviez ça inintéressant …

Je suis désolée pour les fautes … ^^'. J'aimerais me trouver une bêta reader, si parmi vous quelqu'un serait intéressé, qu'il me contact, je ne mord pas.

Je suis désolée de ne pas répondre à toutes les Reviews, mais sachez qu'elle me font vraiment plaisir et me donne envie de continuer à écrire pour vous !

Ce chapitre est plus court, et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Cette époque est assez difficile et je me suis lancée dans un défi un peu trop grand je pense. Je m'excuse de suite si des événements historique ou bien si cela ne se passe pas comme cela à l'époque sont erronés.

Dernière petite précision : lorsque Jane se sert de Maura comme modèle, elle peint dans un style 'académique'. CàD elle peint son portrait exact.

Mais lorsqu'elle peint ses fantasme ou autres, elle retourne dans un style à elle. Ce n'est plus que du figuratif ( On comprend ce qu'elle peint, mais ce n'est pas comme la réalité.)

Je suis désolée si je vous perd un peu, mais je suis KO ^^'. Je referais mes explications plus tard si vous le souhaitez.

Après … L.I.E, si tu es étudiant en HDA aussi, est ce que cela te dérangerais de me communiquer une adresse ou autre pour pouvoir discuter un peu ? Ton avis me serais bénéfique pour la suite.

Les âmes croisées Chapitre 2 :

Cela faisait environ un mois que Maura servait de modèle a Jane et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées jusqu'à créer une sorte d'amitié. Maura appréciait de plus en plus la jeune peintre, bien qu'au début, elle avait eu du mal avec son caractère. En effet, la brune avait une grande répartie qui pouvait passer pour insolente aux yeux de la critique d'art. Mais plus le temps passer, plus elle l'appréciait. Elle s'était rendue compte que sous cette carapace de dureté se cachait une jeune femme avec un cœur en or. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait parler librement avec Jane, qu'elle ne la jugeais pas, et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Jane, quant à elle s'était rendue compte que Maura n'était pas comme tous ses bourgeois qui ne pensaient que par l'argent. Bien sur, la jeune femme aimait être bien habillée, mais malgré cela elle ne faisait aucune distinction sociale, et Jane appréciait cela.

Les deux amis se retrouver régulièrement chez Maura pour leurs séance de peintures. Le décor y était riche et magnifique sans que ce soit lourd pour autant, il y avait un certains équilibre qui inspirait la brune. Les parents de Maura se demandait régulièrement où leur fille avait déniché cette peintre des rues, n'ayant aucun savoir vivre. Si elle avait été plus où moins accepté c'était grâce au Baron Korsak. Lors d'une visite impromptue durant laquelle Jane était venue prendre des marques et faire quelques croquis pour réaliser un portrait majeur de la blonde. Ce dernier était un véritable amateur d'art et intrigué, il avait regardé la jeune artiste travailler. Le vieil homme avait été réellement surpris par le talent de cette jeune femme, et il avait su convaincre Monsieur et Madame Isle de la laisser travailler avec leurs fille. Ceux ci, sceptiques au départ avait accepté, puis petit à petit ils avaient commencer à se faire à la présence de la brune. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'ils acceptaient la présence de Jane qu'ils acceptaient leur amitié.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient alors dans le demeure des Isle afin de continuer le portrait qu'elle avait entamé. Jane et Maura était dans le salon jouxtant la chambre de la blonde. Cette dernière se tenait dans une position alanguie, la main sous la tête, soulevant ainsi sa masse de cheveux blonds. Des coussins la calé tandis qu'une robe blanche ceinturée sous la poitrine la recouvrait. Ses yeux couleurs émeraude suivait chaque geste ou mouvement que faisait la peintre, allant de son expression concentrée au mimique qu'elle faisait lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

_Elle est vraiment belle, songeait alors Maura. Dommage qu'elle ne se mette pas plus en valeur … Elle ferait des ravages sinon. _

La brune, elle avait envie d'essayer quelque chose, mais elle n'osait pas. Du moins, pas encore. Maura avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle prit la parole et demanda :

« -Jane ? Que se passe t-il ? »

« -Ah, euh, rien, rien. J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose, mais ce n'est rien. Répondit la brune en rougissant.»

« -Tu pensais à quoi ? Dis moi, aller ! Insista Maura, espiègle. »

« -A rien ! Riposta une Jane plus que gênée par ses pensées. »

Pourquoi diable pensait à elle à Maura de cette façon ? Parce qu'elle représentait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais ? Ou bien parce qu'elle était une magnifique jeune femme ? Elle avait entendu tout ce que disaient les domestiques et autres Riches à son sujet, ils la jalousaient tous. Maura dégageait quelque choses de particulier, quelque chose qui attirait, c'était vrai, mais est ce qu'elle attirait Jane de cette façon ? Elle n'en savait rien. Dans son monde à elle, ça n'avait rien de si choquant que ça en soit. Elle en avait vu des putains de son quartier se donner corps et âmes afin de récupérer de l'argent pour survivre, alors ça ne la choquait pas plus que cela de découvrir ses sentiments pour son amie. C'était ses pensées qui la gênaient. Elle avait du respect pour Maura et elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié en lui avouant ce qu'elle pensait d'elle et ce qu'elle voulait d'elle.

Maura, elle avait envie d'essayer de nouvelles choses et Jane ne la laissait pas indifférente. Bien sur, cela n'avait pas été dans son éducation de penser comme cela. Pour ses parents et pour elle même, il fallait qu'une femme soit avec un homme. Deux femmes ensemble étaient l'œuvre du Diable. Mais essayer de nouvelles choses ou en découvrir ne voulait rien dire, pas vrai ? Se demandait la jeune blonde lorsqu'elle avait ce types de pensées déplacées. Tant qu'elle ne tombait pas dans ce pêché, elle pouvait bien expérimenter ? Elle avait sa petite idée de comment faire tomber la brune dans ces filets.

La blonde se leva et s'approcha de son amie avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« -Jane, tu ne voudrais pas peindre un portrait de nu de moi ? »

« -Hein ? Euh non ! S'exclama Jane. »

« -Pourquoi donc ? Suis je donc si repoussante ? Minauda Maura. »

« -Bien sur que non ! Mais ça ne sied pas à une Dame de ton rang de te faire peindre par une peintre comme moi. »

« -Jane ! S'énerva Maura, je pensais que l'on était passé au dessus de tout ceci ! »

La brune savait que Maura allait s'énerver, mais c'était la seule façon pour elle de ne pas faire son portrait de nu. Mais c'était sans compter que cette dernière allait insister. La blonde commença à se dévêtir au grand damne de de la jeune artiste. Jane s'approcha d'elle et l'empêcha de retire un autre vêtements avant de souffler :

« -Je crois qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. »

Jane n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir. Sinon, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire à la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Maura avait remarqué la lueur de panique dans les yeux de son amie et avait décidé d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle arrêterait ses avances. Elle voulait faire tomber Jane dans ses filets, elle ne la voulait que pour elle. Sa Jane qui n'appartenait qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle savait que le nom de la jeune peintre avait fait le tour des hautes sphères de la bourgeoisie et que Charles Hoyt voulait s'en emparer, mais Maura ne le laisserait pas faire. Ce type était un fou et de sombres rumeurs circulaient sur lui, stipulant qu'il était aux centres de divers meurtres qui s'étaient succédé récemment en ville.

Des femmes avaient été violées et leurs maris avaient été retrouvé égorgés sur les scènes de crimes. Les parents de la jeune femme, malgré cela avaient décidé de la fiancer à cet homme abject qu'ils trouvaient si charmant, si distingué. Le Baron Korsak avait bien essayé de l'aider à la demandant en mariage, mais il n'avait pas une fortune, ni un titre aussi redondant que celui du Conte Hoyt. Maura lui en avait été reconnaissante. Elle aurait préféré l'épouser lui, que ce Hoyt, mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas refuser. La jeune femme hésitait à se confier à son amie.

Jane s'arrêta de rassembler ses affaires lorsqu'elle vit le regard voilé de son amie. La brune pensait que c'était à cause de remords, alors elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule avant de parler :

« -Maura … Si tu ne veux pas que je parte, je resterais. Excuse moi si j'ai été trop brusque. »

La blonde secoua la tête et murmura :

« -Ce n'est pas ça … Mais ... »

Elle s'arrêta et se mura dans son silence jusqu'à ce que Jane la relance :

« -Mais quoi Maura ? »

« -Je ne veux pas épouser le Conte Charles Hoyt. Répondit elle d'une voix sinistre. »

« -Qu-Quoi ? Tu es fiancée à ce … »

Jane ne termina pas sa phrase, choquée par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle s'était rendue compte que les parents de Maura feraient tout pour de l'argent et de la renommée, mais de là à la fiancer à homme comme celui ci … Elle ne comprenait pas.

Doucement, Maura vint se glisser dans ses bras afin d'être entourer par la chaleur réconfortante de son amie. Automatiquement, Jane ressera son étreinte et la berça doucement. Elle n'aimait pas voir Maura dans cet état là.

La brune amena doucement son amie jusqu'à son lit et se coucha avec elle sans desserrer son étreinte. Les deux jeunes femmes profitaient de ce moment tranquillement, sans se soucier d'autres choses. Elles finirent par s'endormir enlacées.

Au bout milieu de la nuit, Jane se réveilla et se tendit lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Quand Maura bougea à ses côtés et vint se coller contre elle que tout lui revint. Elle soupira d'aise avant de se tourner vers la blonde et de l'observer. Sous les rayons pâles de la lune, sa beauté semblait irréelle et Jane voulait en garder un souvenir. Elle se saisit d'une lampe qu'elle alluma à son minimum et commença à esquisser le traits de la jeune bourgeoise. Doucement, le dessin prenait forme petit à petit et Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Maura ressemblait réellement à un ange comme cela.

Les heures s'égrenèrent rapidement. Jane était tellement concentrée sur son tableau qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la personne qui se tenait derrière elle. Ce n'est que lorsque Maura la prit dans ses bras que Jane se rendit compte de sa présence. Elle sursauta et tenta au mieux de cacher son tableau, mais Maura ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Doucement, elle repoussa la brune afin de pouvoir mieux observer on œuvre et un rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Jane l'avait représenté quand elle dormait et l'on pouvait voir le haut de sa tunique qui laissait apparaître sa peau laiteuse et ses formes pulpeuses.

Jane aurait voulu se trouver six pieds sous terres plutôt que de rester ici. Elle était tellement gênée qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Et puis Maura risquait de ne plus vouloir lui parler après avoir vu cela …

Mais à la grande surprise de Jane, une larme perla sur sa joue et Maura murmura un merci timide. La blonde ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce portrait la touché. Il était tellement beau, tellement doux. Jamais personne ne lui avait témoigné autant de respect que Jane dans cette simple toile. La jeune femme avait simplement capté son éclat.

Jane prit la parole avec hésitation :

« -Ca ne te dérange pas ce portrait que j'ai fais de toi sans autorisation ? »

« -Bien sur que non ! Il est superbe, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau ! Murmura Maura, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. »

Mais ce que Maura ne savait pas, c'était que sous cette toile s'en cachait une autre, beaucoup plus passionnelle qui révélait l'ampleur du désir de le peintre pour son amie. En effet, cette toile ci représentait deux corps entrelacés de façon intime sur un nuage aux couleurs rouge, révélant ainsi leurs passions.

Jane demanda alors subitement si elle ne pouvait aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'enlève les images de la blonde qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elle se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, ce qu'elle y vit la figea sur place.

Alors ? Verdict ? Qu'à pu donc bien trouver Maura pour mettre Jane dans tous ses états ? Et la relation Rizzles, trouvez vous que je vais trop vite ou bien … ? Tous vos avis m'intéresse !


	3. Chapter 3

Héhéhé ! Me revoilà ! Je susi vraiment contente que ça vous plaise toujours ! Et surtout que la relation Rizzle soit à votre goût !

Je vois que le personnage de Korsak plait aussi. Je ne le voyais que comme ça dans ma FF, pas dans un autre rôle.

Et pour Hoyt … Il me le fallait pour faire avancer l'intrigue de l'histoire ! Héhéhé vous verrez bien ce qu'il va faire plus tard !

Et L.I.E, je suis peut être stupide, mais je n'ai pas compris ton adresse mail ( J'ai préféré supprimer le commentaire, que tu n'es pas trop de soucis ^^.)

Après cette FF, il y aura sûrement une suite. Tout dépendra de comment je publie, mon imagination et ma motivation !

Encore une fois, désolée pour les fautes. Je ferais une correction groupé plus tard. Je remplacerais les chapitres pas corrigés pas ceux qui le seront.

Voili, voilou, sur ce, bonne lecture !

Sur le pas de la porte, Jane était figée sur place. Elle n'osa pas bouger lorsque Maura releva son regard vers elle. Pourquoi diable cette femme était si curieuse ! D'un côté, c'était attendrissant, d'un autre côté cela pouvait se révéler … Gênant, comme cette situation. La jeune bourgeoise avait décidé de regarder de plus près la toile, son côté critique d'art avait refait surface. Elle avait remarqué le surélève ment de la toile et avait décidé de regarde ce qu'il y avait dessous. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir une toile comme celle ci. La jeune femme était gênée, mais en même temps … Flattée. Elle qui voulait faire tomber Jane dans ses bras, elle savait que ce serait simple. La brune la désirait déjà, il lui faudrait un petit coup de pouce afin de la faire chuter.

Jane se racla la gorge gênée et sans un mot, s'approcha de ses toiles afin de les rassembler. Elle ne jeta aucuns regard vers son amie, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard dégoutté. Murée dans un silence étrange pour les deux jeunes femmes, elle se rhabilla et commença à quitter la chambre lorsque la voix de Maura s'éleva, dure :

« -Tu comptes fuir ? »

Jane s'arrêta mais ne regarda pas la blonde. Cette attitude agaçait la jeune bourgeoise. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à être derrière la brune. D'une voix plus douce, elle demanda :

« -Jane, regarde moi. »

Jane voulait obéir à cette ordre, si doux, mais elle se retint. Si elle regardait l'autre jeune femme, elle craquerait. Elle serra les poings, et contracta ses épaules. Elle tentait de se fermer hermétiquement à cette femme qu'elle désirait avec tant d'ardeur.

Maura remarqua de suite les changements physiques de son vis-à-vis et fronça les sourcils. Elle réitéra sa demanda d'une injonction plus directe, elle en avait marre de jouer au chat et à la souris. La jeune femme avait peint ce tableau, qu'elle assume !

« -Regarde moi ! »

Encore une fois Jane ne réagit pas. Le seul petit élément qui trahissait son envie d'obéir était le tremblement de ses épaules. Au bouts d'une minute, Jane craqua et se tourna vers la blonde, son regard trahissait l'envie et le désir qu'elle ressentait. Maura en fut surprise au départ et regretta son choix. Jane avait un regard bestial, comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus. La tenue qu'elle portait n'aidait pas non plus Jane à garder son calme. En effet, Maura portait seulement une robe de chambre qui modelait son corps et qui laissait apparaître ses formes plus que de raison. Jane préféra mettre une distance de sécurité entre elles afin de ne faire aucune erreurs. Maura attendait des explications, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une posture autoritaire.

Jane émit un rire sans joie avant de prendre la parole, acide :

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je pense à toi autrement que d'une façon amicale ? Que je te veux ? J'aurais préféré le garder pour moi, être à tes côtés me suffisait. Je pense que je ne reviendrais plus, excuse moi. »

Lors de sa tirade, une larme solitaire avait roulé sur sa joue. Cela bouleversa Maura plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. La jeune femme voulait seulement que Jane lui avoue qu'elle la désirait. La blonde s'approcha de l'autre jeune femme, mais cette dernière recula à nouveau. D'un geste brusque, Maura lui saisit le poignet et la remmena vers elle avant de l'embrasser. Jane en fut surprise au début et la repoussa violemment, lui lançant un regard mauvais. Maura n'y fit pas attention et la réembrassa. La brune tenta de se débattre, mais Maura l'avait plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre avant de coller son corps contre le sien.

Jane était obligée de subir cette douce torture, mais elle refusait d'y participé malgré son envie. Elle resta passive, pour faire comprendre à la blonde que ses provocations ne marchaient pas. Maura soupira d'exaspération et murmura a l'oreille de la brune :

« -Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir ce genre de choses ... »

Jane frissonna et se retint à nouveau de réagir. Souvent les Bourgeois, faisaient ce genre d'expériences seulement pour s'amuser. Bien qu'elle en ai envie, Jane ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Son attitude énervait Maura. Elle qui était habituellement si calme s'exclama :

« -Mais si toi aussi tu en as envie, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?! »

« -Parce que je n'ai pas envie de n'être qu'une expérience. »

La réponse de Jane était froide et blessa la blonde. Celle ci se recula et libéra la brune avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle tentait de rester digne, même si ce que Jane lui avait été vrai. Maura ne voulait que tenter une nouvelle expérience.

Jane se retourna et partit. Dans le couloir Barry Frost, le serviteur de Maura l'arrêta pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il était gentil, et Jane l'aimait bien, mais là, elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle s'excusa rapidement et descendit les escaliers sous les regards peinés des deux occupants de la maison.

La brune se rendit rapidement jusqu'à chez elle où elle retrouva sa mère :

« -Jane ! Mais où étais tu passée ! Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! »

« -Désolée Ma', j'ai dû passer la nuit chez Maura … Elle ne se sentait pas très bien et avait besoin de moi. »

« -J'espère qu'elle va bien cette petite … Murmura Angela. »

« -Oui, elle va bien, mentit Jane. J'ai du travail, je vais à l'atelier. »

Une fois dans son repaire, Jane se laissa aller. Elle se défoula sur les murs jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ses os craquer. Elle s'adossa au mur et se ramassa sur elle même. Pourquoi diable cela faisait il si mal ? Elle s'était beaucoup trop attachée à Maura et cela aller la détruire. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, mais Maura, elle, le pourrait.

Elle se saisit de la toile qu'elle avait commencé lorsque la blonde dormait et l'observa quelques instant avant de la placer sur le chevalet et la continuer. Maura était une Reine, et il fallait lui rendre grâce. Jane se saisit de sa palette et de son pinceau avant de continuer son œuvre. Elle rajouta une sorte de couronne de rose à sa belle pour souligner la beauté de ses lèvres et entremêla à ses cheveux des pétales rouges, comme si elle en était recouverte. La blonde semblait être couché sur de l'herbe recouverte d'un tapis de fleurs. Son expression était sereine et l'on pouvait comprendre qu'elle était heureuse d'être là.

Une fois que Jane eut mis la touche finale à sa toile elle s'éloigna pour l'observer de loin. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, cela représentait parfaitement la véritable Maura. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un léger ' toc toc' résonner contre la porte en bois. Elle se retourna et sa bouche forma un 'O' silencieux. Maura se tenait là, devant elle dans une tenue sobre afin de se fendre dans la masse. Elle s'avança vers Jane et lui murmura :

« -Je suis désolée Jane, je ne voulais pas … Je regrette tellement ce que je t'ai fais tout à l'heure. »

Son regard était sincère et Jane ne put s'empêcher de s'avancer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte dura un moment avant de Maura ne se recule afin d'observer à son tour le tableau. Elle était estomaquée. La toile était si belle qu'elle ne pouvait croire que c'était pour elle qu'elle avait été peinte. Que c'était elle qui avait servit de modèle. Plusieurs larme de joie perlèrent sur ses joues rosées. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait.

Devant sa réaction, Jane ne put que sourire. Elle s'approcha de la toile et dit en la désignant :

« -Elle est pour toi. »

Maura la regarda et ne put que hocher la tête. Aucuns sons ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Puis elle commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien afin de dissiper le malaise qui s'était instauré plus tôt. Le temps passa rapidement et lorsque la pièce ne fut plus éclairé que par un mince rayon de soleil, Maura paniqua :

« -Mince ! C'ést aujourd'hui que je dois officiellement rencontrer Charles Hoyt … Je ne veux pas Jane ... »

« -Courage Maura, il le faut. Je passerais après la fête, je demanderais à Frost de me faire entrer, je te le promet. »

« -Merci … Murmura la jeune blonde. »

La jeune femme rentrait à peine de chez Jane lorsque Barry Frost, son jeune valet, lui annonça que Charles Hoyt avait prévu de passer dîner dans la soirée. Maura devint livide et Frost ne put que lui lancer un regard compatissant. Le jeune homme savait à quel point Maura détestait, haïssait même cette homme.

Elle devint livide à l'entente de la nouvelle et une panique sans nom la saisit. Elle n'était pas prête et portait encore le vêtement qu'elle avait emprunté à la vieille Germaine pour aller voir Jane.

Quatre à quatre, elle monta les escaliers et stoppa sa course devant sa porte. Elle s'était figée lorsqu'elle avait vu la personne qui attendait dans la pièce. Sa mère se tenait face à elle les bras croisées sous la poitrine et l'expression mauvaise.

Maura déglutit en voyant son aînée la scruter de haut en bas. Quand enfin, elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix froide :

« -Tu étais avec Elle, n'est ce pas ? Ne t'avais pas interdit de la voir en dehors de vos séances ? Déjà que je la tolère à peine ici ! Elle va te pervertir ! »

Maura serra les poings et baissa la tête, se retenant de dire le fond de sa pensée. La femme ne comprendrait pas, elle était bien trop engrenée dans son système bourgeois et elle ne pensait qu'à l'argent et à sa réputation. Pour elle, le bonheur de sa fille passait après son bonheur a elle. Si Maura n'était pas parfaite, Constance Isle lui donnait une correction pour qu'elle le soit et ainsi de suite. Il fallait que Maura ait un mari riche, c'était pour cela que son père avait accepté la demande en mariage de Charles Hoyt.

La blonde sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une brûlure sur sa joue, sa mère venait de lui mettre une claque.

« -Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, tu as compris ? »

« -Oui, mère, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer la jeune femme. »

« -Bien ! Johanna, vient ici et donne un bain à mademoiselle pour qu'elle soit présentable et arrête d'empester la crasse. »

« -Bien Madame, s'inclina la dite Johanna. »

Johanna était la servante personnelle de Constance Isle, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle lui demandait, même les tâches les plus ingrates. La jeune femme avait un visage qui rappelait celui d'une fouine et des cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Son regard était mauvais, tout comme celui de sa mère. Maura ne l'appréciait pas du tout, mais elle n'avait le droit de rien dire.

La blonde suivit la jeune servante jusqu'à la salle d'eau où trônait un baque en bois simple remplit d'eau. Maura frissonna en l'apercevant, se disant que l'eau devait être glaciale.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de se déshabiller, elle se glissa dans l'eau et retint de justesse un petit cri. Elle avait raison, l'eau était glacée.

A cette vue, Johanna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Voir sa jeune maîtresse dans une situation comme celle ci la ravissait. Pour elle, Maura ne méritait pas de faire partie de la famille Isle.

« -C'est la punition de votre mère pour ne pas lui avoir obéit. Maintenant, tournez vous que je vous frotte le dos. »

Maura fit ce qu'on lui demandait et grimaça en sentant l'épaule sèche et dure lui frotter sa peau sensible. Elle grimaça encore plus lorsque Johanna lui rinça le dos avec de l'eau encore plus gelée. Celle ci s'en amusait et cela n'échappa pas à Maura qui lui lança un regard noir.

La torture dura une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine de s'habiller.

Maura enfila une robe pourpre qui mettait en valeur ses formes ainsi que son visage et ses yeux en particulier. Johanna souffla de dépit. Pourquoi était elle obligée d'être aussi belle ? Ne pouvait elle pas être laide ?

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers au même moment ou Charles Hoyt toqua à la porte. Monsieur Isle lui ouvrit et le salua avec enthousiasme :

« -Conte Hoyte ! Je suis ravi de vous voir ! »

« -Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit l'invité d'une voix traînante, en observant Maura. »

Charles Hoyt était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants. Un sourire qui se voulait amicale était plaqué sur ses lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient si froids, si cruels qu'ils cassaient l'illusion.

Ses parents le guidèrent vers un salon dans lequel ils se posèrent avant le dîner, parlant beaucoup de politique. Mais Hoyt, avait son regard rivé sur Maura. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. La soirée se passa tout le long comme ça, et Maura parla peu, tentant tant bien que mal de disparaître.

Ses parents les laissèrent seuls afin de donner quelques indications à leurs serviteurs et Charles Hoyt en profita pour demander :

« -J'ai entendu dire que vous serviez de modèle à une jeune peintre très douée ? »

« -Oui, vous avez raison, Jane est une excellente peintre ! »

Hoyt sembla pensif, puis il demanda :

« -Puis je voir une de ses œuvres ? »

Maura était méfiante, mais elle se devait d'accéder à sa requête, sinon ses parents le lui feraient payer. Elle le guida jusqu'à sa chambre et lui désigna la toile que Jane avait fait d'elle le matin même.

« -Elle est sublime. Vous pourriez passer le bonjour à Jane Rizzoli de ma part … ? »

L'homme s'était rapproché de Maura et lui avait susurré ses mots à l'oreilles. Maura était abasourdie. Pourquoi l'avait il appelé Jane Rizzoli … ? Jane Rizzoli comme la jeune femme qui avait assassiné son mari avant de fuir avec sa famille … Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était elle. Maura se retourna vers l'homme mais ce dernier était repartit discrètement. La jeune femme s'addossa à sa porte et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il mentait, n'est ce pas ? Sa Jane serait incapable de faire ça …


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, je m'excuse de ne pas poster de suite sur mes deux fanfictions sur R&I, mais j'ai des exams en approche et les révisions …

Et puis, j'avoue avoir changé pas mal de chapitres, donc je les retravailles. J'ai décidé d'intégrer des personnages étranger à la séries …

Vous aurez la surprise ! :)

Je m'y remet dès que j'ai passé cette terrible passe que sont les exams, promis ! Mais je ne vous oublis pas ! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello à tous et à toutes ! Veuillez me pardonner pour ce retard, mais qui dit examens, dit révisions ! Mais voici la suite !

Je compte intégrer des personnages qui n'existent pas dans la série et ainsi en faire un Cross Over. Voici la liste :

Annie Léonhart du mangas Shingeki No Kyojin ( Ou SNK en abrégé :P )

Eren Jaëger de SNK

Armin Arlett SNK

Mikasa Ackerman SNK

Shasha Brauss SNK

Jean kirschtein SNK

Bertold Hoover SNK

Reiner Braun SNK

Levi SNK

Hanji Zoe SNK

Ca en fait beaucoup ! Je vous la poste maintenant, que vous puissiez vous familiariser visuellement avec les personnages ! Ensuite il y aura les personnages de Frozen ( La Reine des Neiges ), mais plus particulièrement Anna et Elsa.

Et enfin, il y aura les personnages de Finale Fantasy XIII qui sont :

Fang

Lightning

Vanille

Serah

Snow

Hope

Sazh

Alalala, beaucoup de personnages à exploiter mais comment ? Vous aurez la surprise en le lisant ! Si vous avez des personnages à me soumettre, je regarderais comment je pourrais les intégrer à l'histoire. J'ai déjà le plan complet de l'histoire avec ceux ci, et j'espère qu'ils vous plairont :').

Je suis en train d'écrire les chapitres 5 et 6 qui devront arriver rapidement … ;).


End file.
